


А где Снарт?

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Когда Барри узнал о гибели Снарта, это задело его гораздо больше, чем следовало. (s3, ep8)





	

      Барри сидел в одиночестве за столом, катая чашку с давно остывшим кофе из одной руки в другую и уставившись куда-то в пространство перед собой. Застывшая перед глазами пелена не давала толком ничего рассмотреть, но это было и неважно, ведь в его голове неустанно прокручивался один и тот же разговор с Рэем Палмером.  
  
      Собрать вместе всех своих друзей и приятелей было интересно и, несомненно, важно и нужно, но почти в тот же момент возникло непонятное чувство, что чего-то не хватает. Чуть позже Барри осознал чего именно, а точнее кого. Почему-то ему никак не удавалось отыскать Снарта. Просто чтобы еще раз глядя ему прямо в глаза, без этой дурацкой перегородки, сказать: «Я же говорил, что в тебе есть добро. Согласен, ты все еще не годишься в герои, но зато ты стал легендой!» Барри не хотел признаваться даже перед самим собой, сколько раз он мысленно репетировал, как скажет Леонарду эти слова, и как недовольно скривятся губы мужчины, противореча сверкающим от удовольствия глазам. Однако случилось так, что говорить ему пришлось лишь с Атомом.  
  
      Совсем короткая беседа, всего несколько фраз, от которых у Барри резко подкосились колени, и в душе что-то болезненно оборвалось, на мгновение, показавшееся вечностью, сделав все в этом мире неважным. Лишь с трудом ему удалось сохранить лицо и даже выдавить натянутую улыбку. Как же он был чертовски рад, что обстоятельства позволили на некоторое время отвлечься и задвинуть мысли о гибели Снарта подальше, однако вечно так продолжаться не могло.  
  
      Позже медитируя над несчастной чашкой вконец остывшего кофе, Барри никак не мог осознать, что Капитан Холод больше не появится ни в городе, ни в его жизни. Казалось бы, он должен радоваться – одной проблемой меньше, вот только он ощущал такую тоску, словно потерял еще одного важного человека в своей жизни. А ведь они даже нормально не поговорили и не попрощались...  
  
      — Барри, ты в порядке? — прозвучавший рядом голос Айрис, заставил вздрогнуть. Барри совсем не слышал, как она пришла. Он поднял на нее глаза, в которых стояли слезы, чего он даже не почувствовал, зато это послужило ответом на вопрос.  
  
      — Нет, не в порядке. Снарт, он...  
  
      — Да, я слышала. Мне жаль.  
  
      Барри кивнул. Именно поэтому он так любил Айрис, потому что знал, что сейчас ее слова были искренни. Несмотря на то, как человек прожил свою жизнь, весть о его смерти ее действительно печалила.  
  
      — Расскажи мне, — она присела на соседний стул и мягко обхватила руки Барри своими, заставляя оставить многострадальную чашку в покое. Барри понял, о чем его просит Айрис и вдруг почувствовал, что ему просто необходимо выговорится.  
  
      — Я не знаю, честно не знаю, что со мной. Ведь когда Снарт ушел с остальными Легендами, я и думать о нем забыл, хватало проблем и без него. Однако сам того не замечая, редкие воспоминания о нем то в одном, то в другом случае всегда сопровождались теплотой в душе. — Он просто говорил, стараясь не смотреть на девушку, вполне вероятно, сейчас он рушит все, к чему стремился долгие годы, но иначе нельзя, иначе он просто свихнется от непонятных чувств. — Да, он был негодяем, но почему-то с самой первой встречи, с первого столкновения лицом к лицу оставалось ощущение, что это не просто так, что он не очередной злодей. Он стал важной частью существования Флэша. И известие о его гибели, о том, что он всех спас, что я был прав насчет него – меня подкосило.  
  
      Он замолчал. Надолго.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Айрис. И ты нужна мне, как никто другой, но...  
  
      — Просто ты любишь и его тоже, — прервала его девушка, и отрицать ее слова Барри не стал. Лишь коротко кивнул:  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Я понимаю.  
  
      Он не поверил своим ушам и впервые за весь разговор решился поднять взгляд.  
  
      — Понимаешь?  
  
      — Конечно, — Айрис вздохнула. Несомненно, этот разговор для нее не менее тяжелый. — Я тоже люблю тебя, Барри, и этого ничто не изменит. Но еще раньше я любила Эдди, и какая-то частичка меня этого никогда не забудет. Он навсегда останется важной частью моей жизни, даже если тебе это не по душе. А Леонард и твои чувства к нему – это твоя жизнь, и я приму это, потому что люблю тебя.  
  
      — Но он мужчина и к тому же преступник.  
  
      — Разве это имеет какое-то значение?  
  
      — Нет, никакого.  
  
      — Единственное, что сейчас имеет значение, это то, что в свое время я успела рассказать о своих чувствах. А ты нет.  
  
      То, что в душе Барри благодаря поддержке Айрис вновь начало собираться вместе, в одночасье разрушилось. Его опять накрыло волной горя и отчаяния, погрузив в самые тяжелые, болезненные мысли. Конечно, будь все иначе, вряд ли бы он когда-нибудь задумался о своих истинных чувствах, и уж тем более, никогда бы не решился в них признаться. Теперь же…  
  
      — Он мертв, — неожиданно выпалил Барри, и глаза его наполнились слезами, хотя после смерти отца он и обещал себе больше их не проливать.  
  
      — Я знаю. Знаю, — Айрис крепко обняла парня и легко погладила его по голове. Чувствуя боль любимого человека, всем сердцем ему сочувствуя, она старалась подавить собственные непрошеные слезы, тихонько, успокаивающе приговаривая:  
  
      — Все будет хорошо. Все наладится.


End file.
